


Arising from Sullen Earth

by AlanSchezar



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Rebirth, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Spring, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 15:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlanSchezar/pseuds/AlanSchezar
Summary: Rukia has always hated the chill desolation of winter, not least because her birthday falls within its icy grip. One birthday, however, Captain Ukitake gives Rukia a gift that leads her to see winter in a different light.





	Arising from Sullen Earth

In winter, the rooftops beyond the walls of the Seireitei were a craggy tundra of snow-covered terracotta. Waiting patiently for Ukitake to leave the Captain's meeting, Rukia had wandered to one of the balconies that jutted from the great tower, finding herself lost in reverie of bygone days. Far beyond the wall, she could only just make out the dilapidated roofs of the outer Rukon District. She shuddered involuntarily against the cold blast of wind that enveloped her as she stepped to the railing, crossing her arms around her chest. For all its beauty, she knew too well the bitterness of winter, the cruelty, the desolation. She hated it, and yet it suited her so perfectly. Even her Zanpakuto was an embodiment of winter. Such a peculiar coincidence...or was it really a punishment? She was never sure.

“Hello, Rukia! I hope I haven't left you out in the cold too long.”

The cheerful tones of Captain Ukitake's voice shattered her icy reverie, and she turned to face him. She must have hesitated too long, failed to hide her downcast gaze and furrowed brow, because his expression shifted to one of concern and he added, “Is everything all right, Lieutenant?”

She feigned a smile, nodding as she turned away from the stark remembrance of old winters. “I was just thinking,” she said, “It's nothing. How was your meeting?”

The gentle smile returned to Ukitake's face; an expression that suited him, “It was nothing, either, particularly. I wonder if perhaps you were thinking I forgot; I didn't!”

She perked a brow at him, “Forgot?”

“Happy Birthday, Rukia!” he said, flinging his arms open in grandiose fashion. “I even remembered to get you a gift!”

Rukia blinked in astonishment; she had outright forgotten it was her birthday, though the date never held much joy for her anyhow, not surprisingly, “A..ah, you really shouldn't have, Captain...it's...”

“Nonsense! It would be dishonorable of me to forget my dear Lieutenant’s birthday. _Ta-da!_ ” He swept his right arm dramatically across his body, so that he wound up with both hands dangling together in midair, his body leaning slightly toward the balcony.

Rukia just blinked more as she stared incredulously at him. At length she furrowed her brow, “Ummm...”

Ukitake nodded his head toward the wall behind him, his smile never fading. Following his gesture, Rukia suddenly noticed something she hadn't before; sitting atop a small table against the wall behind him, previously hidden by his sleeve, was the gnarled, knobby form of a leafless bonsai. It was growing from a white porcelain pot with blue ornamentation in the form of stylized drawings of city life. The twisting roots were surrounded by patches of pale green moss that contrasted starkly with the moist, dark earth. Being without foliage, it bore an unsettling resemblance to some kind of monstrous claw.

Rukia glanced from the tree to his smiling face. The thing was rather hideous, and frankly a strange gift, but she didn't want to insult the Captain, especially given that he was the only person in Soul Society, including herself, who even remembered it was her birthday. She put on her warmest smile and nodded, moving to lift the little tree, “Th..thank you, Captain! It's...really...umm...thoughtful!”

She was about to move past him to take the thing back to her quarters when his hand resting on her shoulder stopped her mid stride.

“Promise me only two things,” he said, his voice even and hushed, “Place it in the sunlight, and water it once every day. You needn't concern yourself with anything else...the rest will come in time.”

She turned back to respond, but he was already walking away, his hands clasped placidly behind his back. She regarded him quizzically for a moment, then turned back and headed for home.

As weeks passed, the relative peace within the Soul Society, much deserved and yet unexpected, meant that her meetings with Ukitake were less frequent and more fleeting in nature. Yet in spite of this, each time they parted, he never failed to say, “Did you remember to water your bonsai?” And each time, she would assure him she had.

As the days began to lengthen and the bitter edge of winter's chill softened, Ukitake and Rukia, along with several members of 13th Division were sent to investigate strange disturbances and spiritual pressures in the Human realm, keeping them away from Soul Society for several weeks. In the end, it was nothing more than a few low level hollows creating mischief, a problem easily and decisively resolved, and they returned in high spirits.

The morning was glorious when they entered the Sereitei again after their prolonged absence. The other members of Division 13 quickly departed, leaving Ukitake and Rukia standing alone in the square, bathed in the sunrise. Rukia found herself enthralled and silenced at its glory; how long had it been since she had really seen the sunrise? She couldn't remember. It felt strangely warmer than it should.

“See you later on,” Ukitake said, turning and striding away with a wave back over his shoulder. Rukia had forgotten she wasn't alone, or had simply chosen to assume he'd left. How long had he been standing there? She watched him depart without trying to ask.

Her quarters were dim and cold when she finally returned. She had wandered around outside the walls of the Seireitei in vain hopes of distraction from her troubled state of mind. She moved immediately to the balcony, sliding open the screen and standing at the railing. The gentle breeze that brushed at the loose strands of her hair was strangely warm, even comforting after such a long winter.

A knock at the door startled her; she hesitated a moment, then moved to open it. To her surprise, she found Captain Ukitake standing outside. He regarded her with a relaxed smile, “Good evening, Rukia...may I come in?”

An awkward pause ensued. She was so surprised to find him at her door that she just stared in silence for several seconds. And length she blinked and shook her head, “Of course, Captain! Please, come in.”

He shook his head, “We're on leave. For tonight, Jushiro is just fine.” Moving past her, he held up a small sake bottle and two cups, “I came to see you receive your gift. Have you watered your bonsai today?”

A feeling of dread washed over her; she had completely forgotten about it since the mission, hadn't even looked at it since she arrived home. She turned and dashed to the window in her living room where the tree sat atop a small table, half expecting it to be a withered tangle of dead branches. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw it.

What had once been an ugly, gnarled claw of skeletal twigs had burst into life, enveloped in a radiant coat of pale pink cherry blossoms. It almost seemed as if the tree had clothed itself in pure joy, coaxed by the tender caress of the sun and the water Rukia had dutifully given it. Wetness stung Rukia's eyes and she was speechless as she stared in wonder at the little bastion of spring that had so unexpectedly manifested itself in her home.

“I asked Shunsui if he wouldn't mind tending to it while we were away. I hope you don't mind...I just wanted to surprise you.” Ukitake – _Jushiro_ – strode forward and picked up the Bonsai, his sake bottle hanging from the crimson rope clutched in his hand. Turning to the balcony, he nodded for Rukia to follow, “Lets sit outside and enjoy the sunset, hmm?”

Rukia brushed the welling tears from her eyes and followed him. Together they knelt on the tatami that covered the balcony. Jushiro set the bonsai down in front of them, then handing Rukia one of the sake cups, poured her a little of the strong rice wine. “I know you don't drink, generally,” he said, setting the bottle down between them, “But I felt like your birthday was a good enough reason.”

Rukia smirked, “My birthday was months ago, Jushiro...”

“But your gift has just arrived, so cheers!” he said, raising his cup and downing a sip.

Rukia smiled, mimicking the gesture, then tasting the sake herself. It was warm, and it tingled its way over her lips and down her throat, filling her with a subtle heat that was immensely pleasant in the springtime evening air. She set down the cup and immediately poured more, raising it to her lips and sipping again. Together they fell into a long, very comfortable silence, watching the sunset glow over the blossoms of the little tree.

“Why did you give me this tree, Jushiro…?” Rukia asked after a long while, choosing just the right question and moment to break that pleasant silence.

Jushiro regarded her with a sidelong glance and a peaceful smile for a moment before pouring himself more sake. At length, he said,“The winter is lovely, but cold and lifeless...it strips bare all the trees and puts the world to sleep beneath a blanket of ice and snow. Some would call the winter cruel, but I see it differently. Winter's beauty merely conceals; all the while, the colours of spring are sleeping just beneath the snow, waiting to be revealed. The blankness of the winter prepares our eyes, so that when spring transforms what was once barren into something truly magnificent, we are truly ready to see it. It is from the bleakness of winter that the true majesty of spring emerges...”

He paused briefly, turning to face her, and she found herself looking into the depths of his green eyes. How had she never noticed their vibrancy before? At length he continued, “I have never seen anything so very beautiful; it seemed apt.”

Downing the rest of his sake, Jushiro turned and rose to his feet. “Good night, Rukia,” he said, “Happy Birthday...”

He was half way to the door when she caught him by the hand. She stood on tiptoes, and since for tonight they were on a first name basis, she slipped her other hand around his neck and kissed his cheek. She wasn't sure if the warmth on her lips was the sake, or something else, but it didn't matter. “Thank you, Jushiro...” she said, her voice a faintly trembling whisper, “Good night.”

He departed then without another word, but the warmth of his smile was more than reward enough for the effort.

 

THE END.


End file.
